Question: Kim and Stacy like to make necklaces. Kim has made $25$ necklaces, and Stacy has made $t$ necklaces. They have made a total of $57$ necklaces all together. Write an equation to describe this situation. How many necklaces did Stacy make?
Solution: Kim has made ${25}$ necklaces, and Stacy has made an unknown amount of necklaces, which we're calling ${t}$. All together, they have made ${57}$ necklaces. We can represent the amount of necklaces that Kim and Stacy made as a sum: ${25} + {t}$ We know that together they made ${57}$ necklaces. The following equation matches this situation: ${25} + {t} = {57}$ Other ways to represent the situation with an equation include: ${t} + {25} = {57}$ or ${57} - {t} = {25}$ or ${57} - {25} ={t}$. Now we can solve for ${t}$. Subtract ${25}$ from both sides of the equation to get ${t}$ by itself: $\begin{aligned} {25} -{25} + {t} &= {57}-{25} \\ \\ {t} &={32} \end{aligned}$ The following equation matches this situation: ${25} + {t} = {57}$ Stacy made ${32}$ necklaces.